ties_that_bind_ties_that_breakfandomcom-20200214-history
Individual Research
JOB When I started really looking in to how foot binding works (which I wrote an article on the wiki), I realized that the book really softens up how the real thing was. I was surprised that the book changed up quite a bit of the actual process of foot binding, even though the book is about it. The reason some people may have considered it to be “fashionable” would be since their feet are small and it demonstrated a woman’s bravery to get the procedure done (the procedure is written in the wiki). Seeing how Ailin reacted at the sight of Second Sister’s feet and she refused to have her feet bound. Even when she had them “bound” they ended up un-binding her feet. Some differences I noticed when researching were that once a woman’s feet were bound, they were forced to immediately get up and start walking around. Whereas in the book, they rested for two weeks after their feet were bound. This proves that the author wanted a more kid-friendly book that still demonstrates the severity of the topic. For example, when Ailin got her “feet bound”, it was stated as this, “It was uncomfortable, but it didn’t feel as bad as I had expected. Maybe Mother had told the truth after all. Foot binding was just something we women had to bear if we wanted to marry decently. I changed my mind when I tried to get up from bed after the wrapping. Putting weight on my bound feet sent sharp stabs of pain into my bent toes, and the pain went shooting all the way up my legs.” Clearly, no one would ever want their feet to be deformed and completely destroyed for the rest of their life. The girls who got their feet bound in the beginning were continuing on with normal life. However, when they grew up, they regretted getting their feet bound. VRM By researching the topic of foot binding, understanding why Ailin didn’t follow the ancient tradition of foot binding is simple. Even though having bound feet guarantees success, it would be crazy to go through that kind of pain for something that’s not even that attractive. “The practice of Chinese foot binding began during the rule of Li Yu when the emperor became attracted to a concubine who had bound her feet tightly for a dance routine (Why Did Chinese Women Bind their Feet? wiseGEEK.org).” Seeing as the story behind foot binding implies ONE MAN’S OPINION behind the tradition, it would be more than stupid to inflict so much pain upon oneself for almost no reason at all. RMP Once I researched foot binding in thorough detail, I realized exactly why Ailin did not want to go through with it. I can see why some people might think it to be pretty, but would it really be worth all the pain just for beauty? Well, I guess we should ask modern day pop stars the answer to that. This research showed me exactly what foot binding was, the consequences of it, and how exactly it was performed. The pictures of a bound foot were gruesome and sickening. They made the arches of my feet hurt just looking at them! Ouch. At least they did it when the girl was young so the bone will mold better. Even still, that must’ve been painful. And smelly. And gross, if the feet got infected or wounded. It’s like having a cast to break your foot, not heal it. And it takes years! I guess you’d be used to the pain after a while, but the thought sends chills up my spine, walking around with little deformed humps curled into your sole. It even scared Ailin when Second Sister showed her the feet. (Namoika 28) Legend states that either a prince saw a dancer with bound feet once and thought they were so beautiful every girl should have them or an Empress with a clubfoot thought that everyone should be like her and forced girls to bind their feet. Either way, it’s for beauty. Thankfully, it was banned in 1915, although people still did it in secret. They thought it was the only way for a girl to show her status and get married into a good family. Ailin got scolded by her grandmother for it when they talked. (Namoika 38) Even today you can see very old women with feet nearly three inches long. This helped me understand the story because it showed why Ailin would want to leave her future behind to start another one to avoid getting her feet bound. I mean, I’d rather babysit kids than get my feet deformed. Even though her family rejected her, she still found ways to start another life and discover status isn’t everything.